


It's A Date?

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, First Date, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the prompt: hmmm...how about a first date for brucenat? :)Natasha asks Bruce out for ice cream.





	It's A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this one, I actually love it. Please enjoy :)

“Bruce.”   
  
Natasha’s voice broke Bruce’s concentration from the calculations he was working, but he welcomed the distraction.   
  
“What’s up?” He asked spinning around to face Natasha lingering in the entrance of the lab.   
  
“Do want to go and grab some ice cream with me?” She asked.   
  
Bruce noticed the way she picked at the side of her jeans and bit her bottom lip. If he didn’t know any better he would he would say she was nervous, but that didn’t make any sense. They had become friends in the last few months and were past being cautious around each other.   
  
“That sounds great.” He agreed, already slipping out of his lab coat. “Are you okay?”    
  
“I’m fine,” she waved off his concern a bit too casually. “Let’s go.”   
  
Bruce followed Natasha out of the lab and to the elevator, where they rode down to the lobby.   
  
“Where to?” Bruce asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as they stepped out into the evening air.   
  
“There’s a place about fifteen minutes from here that supposed to be good. I thought we could walk there.” Natasha informed him, though not meeting his eyes.   
  
“Lead the way.”   
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, Bruce still confused by the nervous vibe Natasha was giving off.   
  
“Are you s…” “So…” They started at the same time.   
  
They both chuckled and Bruce gestured for Natasha to go ahead.   
  
“I was just going to ask how everything was going in the lab. You and Tony have been up there a lot lately.”   
  
“We’ve been working on a few things that will keep the damage the Other Guy does to a minimum.”   
  
Natasha nodded her head, knowing how much it bothered Bruce that even though he could mostly control the Hulk it wasn’t perfect and he still caused so much damage. Reducing that would help Bruce be able to deal with having the monster inside him better.   
“How’s that going?”   
  
“Pretty good,” Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s all in pretty early stages right now, but Tony thinks he can have a prototype within the month.”   
  
“One that doesn’t spontaneously combust?” Natasha joked.   
  
“He said he made no promises.” Bruce laughed. “I have an extra fire extinguisher just in case.”   
  
They got a good laugh out of that and the nervous energy seemed to dissipate.   
  
“We’re here.” Natasha pointed out.   
  
Bruce held door for Natasha and followed her to the counter. They both ordered one of the sundaes in waffle cone bowls and found a table near the back of the store.   
  
“There’s no way I’m going to eat all of this.” Bruce said taking a spoonful of his ice cream.   
  
“I guess you wouldn’t mind me doing this then,” Natasha smirked as she swiped a spoonful and popped it in her mouth.   
  
Bruce gasped dramatically, but smirked and did the exact same thing. And that’s how their ice cream eating experience went, stealing spoonfuls of the others sundae.They got a few stares from other patrons but were too caught up in each other to notice. By the time they were both full Natasha was sure she’d never actually tasted the ice cream she ordered for herself.   
  
“That was a lot of ice cream.” Natasha groaned, leaning back in her chair.   
  
“We still have to walk back.” Bruce said also leaning back in his chair, a hand on his stomach.   
  
Natasha groaned and closed her eyes. This hadn’t been one of her best ideas.   
  
Bruce pulled himself up and threw away what they hadn’t eaten, before stopping by Natasha’s side. He held his hands out to her with a smile.   
  
“Time to go.”   
  
Reluctantly she took the hands offered to her and let Bruce pull her to her feet.   
  
Once they were outside they were silent as they began the walk back to the tower, much slower this time around.   
  
“That was fun.” Bruce said after several moments of silence.   
“It was.” Natasha agreed and then decided to take a risk. “Maybe next time we could go to dinner.”   
  
Bruce stopped short at Natasha’s words and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
“This was a date?” He asked.   
  
Natasha smirked and nodded her head. Bruce stood for a few seconds and processed the whole thing and eventually smiled back at her.   
  
“Dinner would be great. Do I get pick the place?” He asked falling into step with her again.   
  
“Absolutely not.” She said bumping his shoulder with hers.   
  
“Really? I think it’s only fair since I didn’t even know this was our first date.” He pointed out, bumping her shoulder right back.   
  
“You know, for a scientist you’re not very observant,” she sassed with a smirk. 

“Okay,” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at her. “You got me there.”

“I’m glad we can agree,” she laughed. “How’s Friday night?” 

  
“It’s a date.”    
  
They walked the rest of the way to the tower in comfortable silence, their hands brushing the entire way.


End file.
